megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Demon races/clans/Nocturne translations
So I've been adding a lot of SMT1 demon data lately to pages as well as ripping sprites for them. Everyone cool with that? Have got a pretty good routine down for adding these in by now but if anyone know of any other minor things and corrections I should make to pages while I'm at them? Right now it's at adding the table with the stats in, uploading the sprite and putting it in categories SMT Demon Images and the appropiate Image category of their race/clan/translated name... and there is the problem. This stuff's a mess! For example, I'm adding in this now and I'm at a bit of a loss on what category I add it to. Do I add it to Snake Images or create a brand new category for Ryuuou Clan Images which I already did with Jaki and Youki? Is there really a need for there to be seperate category pages for all the various names of demon races even if the only difference is if it's a Clan or Race? If it is, is there meant to at least be a unified image gallery or are those also meant to be seperated based on what name the game used that it originates from? I don't know. I supposed partly related is that I've been adding Redirects for SMT race names that got new, translated names later and are dead links now. One such case is actually Ryuuou. Is this correct? Oh, and hello. I'm new. Snowmanie 16:54, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'd just add it to Snake images. I'll be honest, I don't know why we have categories for the same demon clans but under a different name. Personally, when adding categories, I just use the translated names. Also, welcome! Thanks for all the help!--Otherarrow 17:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Well alright then. What about in cases like Touki though? Where there is both a category for Touki Race and Touki Clan? What should one... gravitate, towards? -- Snowmanie 17:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, on another note (is there some other place where one can ask quick questions about editing practices? the closests seems to be the talk page to Manual of Style but that thing was last updated 2010 so I dunno): How should Demon names changing be handled? Ran into this when editing Nezha who is known as Nataku in SMT1 for some reason. There's a redirect in place on the Nataku page already so it's not too much of an issue but I still felt like such a dramatic name change ought to be mentioned in the article somewhere. My method of adding a small note to the Profile Section seem more off the more I look at it though. Maybe it should be Trivia? :::Also, how is this plagarism thing looked upon here? I admit to copy and pasting the info I added to the Barbegazi page from Wikipedia (after fact-checking from a number of other sources of course because such a hilarious demon could not POSSIBLY EXSIST) since it was otherwise completely empty. There was a Talk page however on another article where i later learnt this was a big no-no apperently. Is it a cool thing to do for minor demon pages maybe? Perhaps someone could whip up a template that can be placed on top of offending pages requesting that they be rewritten? Snowmanie 19:07, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::I think some of the history sections are in fact sporked from Wikipedia, but copy-pasting is usually frowned upon. I wouldn't worry about it, since you are new and all. As for stuff like Nataku/Nezha/Nata Tashi, I think there was talk of merging them all into one page at some point. Anyway, usually, we just say "Demon Most Recent Name, also known as Demon's Other Names, is a demon in the series." or the like.--Otherarrow 19:27, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Gnarly. I'll get edit that one then. Guess the only question that remains then is wheather to use Clan or Race then for demon categories. -- Snowmanie 19:34, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hmmm, editing this has led me to realize that my current method of adding in quick links to edit the field in the case of the SMT stats table "NOH" is pretty unstable. I've been adding in a link like this: ? :::::Where the "" at the end is the number the the SMT Stats section will have in the article. The problem with this is that if someone were to add or delete a section above this one the number will be all wrong and the link will direct to some other below it. I realize that this issue is trivial at most but I see all of this as a learning experience so if someone were to know how to link to the edit page of a specfic section by its name (something like how it's done in the TOC of each page) instead of the specfic place in the article then it would be much appreciated. -- Snowmanie 19:49, June 11, 2012 (UTC)